Afterlife
by Euphoric Vibes
Summary: "You might not like me but I'm not the only one here. Please, mate, you have to go back." Kol found comfort in someone who's also stuck on the other side. Together, they try to find a way to save this hellhole.


**I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

**A/N: Okay so I'm really bad at updating and continuing my other stories and I really have no excuse except I get bored very easily and I'm sorry I love you all... T****his was a quick little oneshot and I don't know if I'll continue. Maybe if it get's a good response. I didn't spend time proof reading this, so I apologize for any mistakes.**

Chapter One – Topsy Turvy

The wind picked up hastily and the sky blackened all over. Ellie felt a strong tug on her arm and she turned to see that her friend's feet were slipping off the ground. "Ellie, please, don't let it take me!" Harry cried, his hands clutching onto Ellie's arm. "Please, don't, please!" he begged as his entire body seemed to be swept up in a sudden gust.

Ellie was late to react but she reached out both hands to hold Harry's arms tightly back. She tried to plant her feet firmly to the ground but Harry's hold of her was loosening rapidly. Harry's blue eyes caught hers and they welled up in tears, "Ellie, I love you!"

"It's gonna be okay, Harry! I won't let you go!" she shouted back, but at that moment there was an abrupt pull and neither friends could hold onto each other. Ellie cried out his name as she watched her friend being engulfed by the abyss, and then the winds died down. "I… I love you," she mumbled, feeling her breathing speed up and wetness on her face.

"Sorry about your boyfriend, darling,"

Ellie turned to face the stranger. He was leaning casually against the thick of the tree, a dark expression on his face though his eyes seemed tired and sad. "It's alright," Ellie replied, her hands trembling as she wiped her cheeks. "I'm just glad we spoke one last time,"

His lips pressed into a straight line and he stepped forward, one hand extended, "Kol Mikaelson, Original vampire,"

Ellie's entire body stiffened instinctively. An Original. Of course, everyone in the vampire community knew the legends but she had never believed she would encounter one before. Kol's hand was still outstretched and Ellie took it hastily into hers, "I'm Ellie, um, normal vampire,"

This almost made Kol smile. Almost. "I'm just going to cut to the chase, Ellie, do you have any idea what's going on here?"

Ellie shrugged, "Kind of. Harry told me that the witches think someone got out of here and now, everything's going to get even shittier than it already was."

"Got out of here? That's not possible," he scoffed.

"And a decade ago, I wouldn't have thought that the existence of vampires, werewolves and witches were possible either," Ellie said quietly.

"Perhaps we ought to find these witches and find out more?" Kol suggested. Usually, he would have ventured off on his own but given the opportunity now, he was glad to have someone to talk to.

Ellie shrugged, "Alright, it's not like I've got anywhere to be,"

"Cheer up, darling, company could be worse, y'know," Kol smirked as they strolled along together.

"Cheer up? I spend 4 years in solitude and when I finally get to see my boyfriend, I have to watch him die all over again. I think I've earned the right to be a little mopey, don't you?"

"I'm left in a coffin with a dagger in my heart for over a century and when I finally reunite with my family, I'm killed by a hunter." Kol tells her. "Who's _human_ might I add,"

"Yes but you lived hundreds of years _before_ the whole daggering incident, am I right?"

"Did I mention that the person who put the dagger in my heart was my own brother?" Kol countered.

"Okay, that kinda sucks,"

" 'That kinda sucks,' " Kol mimicked Ellie. "My own flesh and blood put a dagger through me, and kept me dormant for over a century. That's over a hundred years wasted!"

Ellie pursed her lips, "Alright! That really sucks. But guess what? I grew up with a shitty family who didn't even care enough about me to notice when I ran away. I was 16 and I had to survive on my own for 5 years before I met Harry and he turned me – "

Kol opened his mouth to interrupt but Ellie was quick to silence him, "I haven't finished!" He raised his eyebrows but let her continue.

"Then, after 5 happy years of being together, Harry gets himself bitten by a werewolf and I have to sit by and watch him slowly lose his mind. In the end, I couldn't kill him. I let him suffer and… that is something I will never forgive myself for. Anyway, I spent a year alone after that and decided to travel a little. First stop, Mystic Falls, which was an awful idea. My first day here and I'm killed by some crazy ass hunter who's hellbent on slaying every vampire in sight."

"His name wasn't Jeremy, by any chance?" Kol asked. "Dark hair, dark eyes, got this whole emo look going for him?"

"Emo?" Ellie giggled, "No no, this guy was well-built, dark skin and more of a bench-presser than an emo,"

"Ah, I knew him," Kol said, remembering Connor who was once held captive by Klaus.

"Yeah, well, sorry if he was your friend but he was a complete dick,"

"He wasn't a friend," Kol assured.

"Um, I think we found some witches," Ellie announced, gesturing over to the group of ladies who were sitting together on the ground. She took a step forward to approach them but Kol stepped in front of her.

"Wait, before we talk to them, I need you to promise me something." Kol asked, his eyes locking onto hers.

"Um, okay, I'll try,"

"Whatever happens, we'll stay together, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, I mean, I don't exactly have many friends left and –"

Kol swiftly cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips on hers. Her eyes flew open and her hands reached up to his chest to push him away but then his grip on her softened. One hand moved to the back of her neck and the other down her spine, pushing her closer to him. She was still startled and frozen but he didn't seem to care as his lips moved around.

Just as she had had enough, he pulled away, a smile on his face.

"What the hell was that for?" she demanded, the guilty feeling causing her stomach to tighten as she thought about Harry.

"I just wanted – " Kol's smile dropped and he shook his head. "Nevermind, forget it,"

He didn't give her a chance to respond. Instead, he turned his heel and approached the witches. Ellie gritted her teeth and followed on.

**Review please! - Should I write another chapter? If I do, I'll explain more of the storyline but if not, I hope you liked it.**


End file.
